


Contrast

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Inspired by merentha13's story Contrast: Chalk and Cheese (which can be found here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743160) I had to make some pictures.I used the lines out of her story which are above the pictures.





	Contrast

_> You’ve paired Savile Row with Oxfam,_

 

__

_partnered a mercenary with a policeman…”_  
  
_“-ex,” he reminded her, “on both counts.”_

 

_She ignored the interruption and with a sour look and continued “… teamed a wolf with a feral cat; < _

___ _

And we all know that even if there are a contrast between them, together they are the best team.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the T&SR Community on LJ, Obbo 340. The prompt was "Contrast"


End file.
